ponypastafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Varania
Das Varania 'ist eine alte Schattensprache, die heute nur noch in der Magie und für Termini genutzt wird. Früher wurde sie vom schattischen Urstamm ''Valekhi ''gesprochen, verschwand jedoch mit der Zeit immer mehr aus dem Alltag, bis sie in dieser Hinsicht vollkommen vom gängigen Schattisch ersetzt wurde. Trotzdem sind, vor allem Nachfahren der Valekhi, noch viele Schatten in der Lage, die Sprache zu sprechen. Sprachgeschichte und Entwicklung ''---folgt noch---'' Aussprache ''Alle Buchstaben und Diphtonge, die hier nicht aufgeführt werden, sind normal auszusprechen. Buchstaben C - Immer wie K R - Meist gerollt, in einigen Ausnahmen (meist Namen) "englisch" ausgesprochen (wie in 'R'on) V - Immer wie W W - Wie in ''W'hite Y - Immer wie Ü Z - Entspricht dem Laut Ž (Wie das zweite G in Gara'g'e'') Mit diakritischen Zeichen á/â - langes a í/î - langes i ú/û - langes u ó/û - langes o é/ê - langes e ë - wie das deutsche ä (Homophon zu ae) Diphtonge ae - Wie das deutsche Ä oe - Entspricht dem Laut eu (wie in ''Fr'eu'de) ui - Wie in Pf'ui'' dh - Wie beim englischen ''Th'en th - Wie beim englischen Th'in ch/kh - Wie in Kra'ch Artikel Bestimmte Artikel der = ī (Aussprache = fih) die = īe (Aussprache fihje) das = īs (Aussprache fihs) Unbestimmte Artikel ein = á eine = án Pronomen Normale Pronomen Ich - Es Du -Te Er/Sie/Es Ol, Far, Que Wir - Náz Ihr - Váz Sie - Krím Possesivpronomen mi - mein/mir ti - dein/dir íu - sein, ihr/ihm, ihr ús - unser/e/ ísu - euer/euch kris - ihnen (Werden immer vor das Substantiv gesetzt) Präpositionen mira - in ó - auf impra - über legia - unter zen - neben tria - hinter (Werden immer dem Substantiv vorangesetzt) Demonstrativpronomen dieser = ziná diese = zine dieses = zin Tempora Fluralis I Als 'Fluralis I '("Vergangenheit I") wird das varanische Präteritum oder einfach die normale Vergangenheit im Varania bezeichnet. Man nutzt sie im Schriftlichen. Man bildet sie mit dem Infinitiv und der "-a"-Endung (alle Verbgruppen) 'Beispiel: '"Es colrara impra īe gondol" (Ich ging über die Brücke) Fluralis II Als 'Fluralis II '("Vergangenheit II") wird das varanische Perfekt bezeichnet. Im Gegensatz zum Fluralis I wird es nicht im schriftlichen, sondern im mündlichen Bereich genutzt. Man bildet es mit dem Infinitiv, einer "-es"-Endung (Bei Verben mit -is wird lediglich das i mit e vertauscht) und dem konjugierten "vladis" (haben) 'Beispiel: '"Es vladis sulvaenes zin mason" (Ich habe dieses Haus gebaut) Futura Das 'Futura '''ist dem Futur I im Deutschen gleichzustellen. Es wird mit dem Infinitiv und dem Verb "dragar" (werden) gebildet. '''Beispiel: '"Es dragars sulvaen" (Ich werde bauen) Verbgruppen -ar (+ volante (sein)) Es = + s Te = + s Ol, Far, Que = + z Náz = + us Váz = + ave krím = + ent -is Es = - s Te = - s Ol, Far, Que = gleich Náz = + ons Váz = + ez krím = + ent -en Es = + s Te = + s Ol, Far, Que = + i Náz = + us Váz = + ez krím = + t Nominalisierungen Die 'Nominalisierungen im Varania '''durch das Hinzufügen zweier Suffixe gebildet: '+ o 'bei Personen (Seher, Kämpfer = Anaro, Argiso) '+ um 'bei Dingen und Objekten (das Sehen, der Kampf = īs Anarum, ī Argisum) Adjektive Adjektive werden im Varania mit dem Suffix -in und dem Infnitiv gebildet. Verb = skyrar (danken) Adjektiv = skyrar'in '(dankbar) Verneinung Verneinungen werden im Varania durch das "na" eingeleitet, das vor das Verb gestellt wird. Es bedeutet soviel wie "nicht" oder auch "keine/r/n" '''Beispiel: '"Es na volantes skyrarin" (Ich bin nicht dankbar) Die Verneinung ist mit allen Tempora kompatibel. Imperativ Der 'varanische Imperativ '''wird mit dem konjugierten Verb und dem passenden Possesivbegleiter gebildet. '''Beispiel: "'Valars-te īs!" (Mach du das!) Zahlen Eins - Ara Zwei - Dór Drei - Sez Vier - Fíl Fünf - Cîrn Sechs - Hedhai Sieben - Paeri Acht - Íloe Neun - Nu Für höhere Zahlen werden der Reihe nach die höheren Werte vorangestellt. (Vokabeln folgen noch) 'Beispiel: ' -Myl-Íloe = Hundert-Acht -Elv-Luin-Hedhai = Sechshundert-Fünfzig-Acht (658) Varanischer Beispieltext Kurzer Auszug aus Verbitterung des Windes: "P. sîl contris mi exeni en valarum dhû á cetyl wén mi et dënen īe dagol dyr ús. Ol hól cryz dhû íu úluda et óleni íu et íu arma dyr "zit valekhin" de cetyen wén mi. Moer ol dragarz repentis íu nûl logi andh mi diploi et ol dragarz khilis ó íu tríni dyr á cetyl. Es mi euphars gúl. " Trivia * Die Sprache wurde und wird von Flatinka erdacht und erweitert. * Grammatisch basiert sie teils auf dem Französischen und dem Deutschen, von der Aussprache her jedoch auf Tolkiens Sindarin (was man auch an einigen Worten bemerkt, die auf Tolkiens Welt verweisen). * ''Varania ''bedeutet Intelligenz. Kategorie:Sprache Kategorie:Schatten/Schattenponys